1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to the art of working flexible sheet material and more particularly to a novel system, including method and apparatus, for selectively sizing and shaping straps and strips of rawhide, leather and like flexible sheet material.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore sheets of leather and like flexible material have typically been cut into strips manually using hand-held tools or complex machine cutting operations. These prior art practices have created a number of problems because it is difficult to obtain correctly sized and shaped straps and strips fabricated from leather and like sheet material, e.g. uniform thickness, uniform width and precise bevels at the corners. Accordingly, braided ropes and the like made from strips so fabricated have tended to be irregular, non-uniform and aesthetically displeasing to the eye. The complex machinery heretofore used for the mentioned purposes, while sometimes producing uniform results, tends to be prohibitively expensive, difficult to maintain and complicated to operate and properly adjust. The cost factor alone in terms of initial investment and subsequent maintenance, precludes use of such machinery by the hobbyist or individual leather craftsman.